A Bright Future In Delivery
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Darcy decides that it's nice to be swept off her feet for a change.


**Pairing** : Darcy Lewis/ Pietro Maximoff  
 **Spoilers/ Warning** : Slight spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron.  
 **A/N** :This is part of a series. It takes place after Seven Minutes In Heaven. But could stand alone.  
 **A/N2** : I've already made a playlist for these two. And made the cover art for it. God, what is this ship doing to me?

* * *

As Pietro set Darcy down on the first floor of the Avengers base, her legs wobbled pitifully and the world violently swirled. He held onto her waist to keep her from toppling over and she may have leaned into his chest more than she actually needed. To be honest, she wanted to run her hands down his neck, chest and arms but the slight desire to vomit prevented her from finding a way to do that in any sly manner.

"Just take deep breathes, relax," advised Pietro, hot breath tickling her ear. Darcy felt like she had just gotten off a crazy looping roller coaster and she didn't think it was all due to the high speeds. Taking his advice, she breathed slowly and deeply, face moving forward to nuzzle at his neck but stopping herself before she actually could. From the corner of her eye, she saw a small smile and felt his hands tighten. She also got another good whiff of him and the dizziness returned full forced. He smelled intoxicating. She couldn't quite place it yet but recognized it as a musky deodorant.

Looking away, Darcy closed her eyes and waited for the world to right itself. She's not entirely sure how, but Pietro was able to get her back to the Avengers base with an unspilled to-go cup of coffee for Jane. That was a superpower in itself. The trip only took 15 minutes one way and Darcy was sure he wasn't going as fast as he probably could have. Though she did thank him for that because her brains might have turned to mush if he had gone full throttle. It also meant a little more time in his arms.

Grabbing a quick coffee turned into an hour and a half of talking then giggling over clips from a number of TV shows Darcy thought were instrumental to Pietro's introduction into America. He surprised her by having an extensive knowledge of Vines and even showed her a few popular ones from Sokovia. Apparently, his sister was a connoisseur of animal Vines which was information that Darcy fully intended to verify later. The twins had been in the States for almost two months now, though they constantly went back to Sokovia to help with rebuilding and other aid work. If the passion over his home country wasn't enough, he was also politically aware. Hearing him comprehensively discuss the politics of Ukraine made Darcy's lady parts do a dance. Butterflies still tickled her gut remembering the heat of his body rolling off when he leaned in close, arm hanging off the back of her chair while casually discussing EU policies.

"That was fun. Much better than _Six Flags_ ," Darcy said once the world slowed into a slight sway. Standing on her own, she clutched the cup of coffee to her chest and was pleased to realize it was still hot. "And the coffee's still warm. If Avenging doesn't work out for you, you'd kill on tips as a delivery boy."

"I'll remember that," Pietro nodded with a smirk. "Hopefully it does not come to that."

"Food is a noble calling," said Darcy with authority. "Sometimes a girl gets munchies in the middle of the night. Gotta take care of those urges."

Once the words the words were out of her mouth, she cringed at the innuendo but broke into a smile when she watched Pietro's face grow sultry. Taking a step closer, his voice lowered into a seductive drawl. "Next time you get any urges in the middle of the night, let me know if I can help."

"I'll be sure to give you a call," Darcy promised, further closing the distance between them. Pietro's hands found their way back to her waist and this time, his arms wrapped around her to pull her up against him. With her free hand, Darcy cupped the side of his neck, rubbing her thumb along the stubble of his cheek. He caught her gaze and held it steady. It was easy to get lost in his bright blue eyes.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you," said Pietro seriously. A tiny sigh slipped out of Darcy's mouth when he finally leaned down. Darcy closed her eyes, expecting fireworks but only found disappointment when a voice made them freeze.

"So this is where you've been," a woman called with judgement in her voice. They broke apart to find Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff walking towards them. At seeing the Black Widow, Darcy actually squeaked quietly in excitement. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw Natasha smirk at the sound. "This explains why Wanda kept snickering when we asked her where you went."

"Fury's angry and Steve's disappointed," Sam said, eyes darting between Pietro and Darcy, goofy grin plastered across his face. While Darcy was excited to be meeting the _freaking_ Falcon and Black _motherfucking_ Widow, she wished it was under slightly more dignified circumstances.

"I'm not sure which one is worse," Natasha sighed dramatically.

"Pfft, I can handle them," Pietro shrugged, not at all bothered by the threat. He stepped away from Darcy but left one arm curled around her waist.

"Sam Wilson by the way," said Sam, reaching out to shake her hand once he remembered his manners.

"Darcy Lewis," Darcy smiled right back. He had an infectious smile and for some reason, she kind of wanted to bake cookies.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. You're Jane Foster's assistant, right?" Natasha asked as more of a statement and judging by the quirk of her eyebrow, Darcy assumed the spy already knew every one of her dirty secrets. Which to be honest, only really consisted of a tumblr dedicated to comparing Avengers' faces to animals as well Thor's Godlike guns. Though there were plans on adding some photoshopped gifs and memes. From the smirk on her face, Darcy decided Natasha appreciated it.

"Yep," nodded Darcy, no longer feeling as intimidated as she thought she would as Natasha took her hand in a firm grip. "That's me. Glorified coffee lackey who keeps tabs on Jane's hygiene."

"Well, sorry to cut your date short but we have to collect Speedy Gonzales here. He's gonna be doing a lot of laps to make up for the training he ditched," warned Natasha.

"I'll finish in no time," Pietro assured Darcy with a wink.

"Don't be so sure about that. We'll be throwing stuff at you too," Natasha said ominously but it was obvious that Pietro only took it as a healthy challenge he intended to beat. In a flurry of motion, Pietro rushed off to the training field and Darcy was a little dismayed at the sudden departure. Before it could settle, the coffee was taken out of her hand and given to Sam as Pietro dipped her backwards. Warm lips were pressed against hers. Darcy closed her eyes and time seemed to stop. Her body curled around Pietro when he nibbled her lip. Heat rushed throughout her and Darcy's fingers tangled in Pietro's hair when their mouths opened and tongues played. Just as she was getting into the kiss, she was pulled back up and Pietro dashed off, leaving her breathless and flushed.

"You gotta admit, he's got game," Sam chuckled to Natasha.

"Maybe he can offer Cap a few pointers," shrugged Natasha. As they offered their goodbyes and followed Pietro, all Darcy could do was smile.


End file.
